


Not Unexpected

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Askew Perspectives [2]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gwen Lived, M/M, Outside View, Reflection, Soulmates AU - Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:19:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: Gwen decides to visit New York after a chat with Peter. It gives her a chance to see how Peter and his soulmate act together, along with a chance to get to know Wade as someone more than the slightly insane mercenary from the news. It’s all sorts of fun.





	Not Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to English Tea for the art!

Gwen’s POV

She’s not surprised when Peter skypes her, excitement and fear being rather evident in his face. Babbling so fast it’s only years of being friends that lets her understand what he’s saying. It reminds her of when he revealed the fact he is Spider-Man, back when they were dating.

Apparently, Deadpool is her best friend's soulmate. He’s both shocked and elated by this fact, with a healthy dose of fear mixed in.

She’s not actually surprised. After all, he’s mentioned the mercenary so many times that it would be more shocking if he wasn’t Peter’s soulmate. She can remember so many times he’s ranted, praised, worried, and just talked about the mercenary. Really, it’s a bigger shock that she didn’t figure it out sooner.

She should visit New York, it’s been awhile since she’s gone back. She mostly stays here, where everything is setup to her needs. Occasionally Peter sends her new gadgets or upgrades things that she has when he visits. Deciding that it’s time, she makes all the arrangements before sending him a message that she will be there Friday.  


Her boss tells her to enjoy her vacation, it’s the first time in over a year she’s taken more than a day off at a time.

She’s not surprised when she spots Peter waiting for her at the gate, he could have easily sneaked past, as he’s done in the past, but he didn’t this time.

“Gwen!” He happily calls out, quickly closing the distance between them with the chair she keeps here to avoid having to take one on the flight with her. “I told your mom I’d make sure you got home alright.”

“Hello Peter,” she laughs merrily, shaking her head because he’s still excitable now as he was back when they dated.

He holds the back of the chair, mostly out of habit, as she switches into her chair so the airline attendant can take theirs back.

“Are we catching a cab or did you finally get a car?” She asks playfully, grinning at him as they start to make their way through the throng of people.

“Well,” he hums almost nervously. “We’re not taking a cab, but I still haven’t bought a car.”

“Peter,” she warns gently, “I hope you’re not planning something silly.”

He shakes his head, nervously glancing between her and the door just a few feet away.

“Wade’s driving,” he mumbles, rubbing a hand across the back of his neck. “He’s worried about what you’re going to think of him, but insisted on driving because he says cabs aren’t always the safest choice.”

She arches a brow at him in question. Wondering why Wade would be nervous about driving or have an issue with them taking a cab. Not that Peter normally takes a cab, her friend's ability to swing place to place means he rarely has to pay for transportation from place to place within the city. Of course, she remembers the fact that her friend’s soulmate is self-conscious of scars from past conversations with Peter. Perhaps that’s why Wade is nervous.

“Then we shouldn’t keep him waiting,” she states promptly, expression turning mischievous as she continues. “Although I’m getting a bit hungry, so food should definitely be on the menu sometime today.”

Laughing, he starts walking again, grabbing the door so she can easily roll through it.

“I’ve got an idea for a hovering chair,” he comments as they weave through the people coming and going until they reach a rather nondescript black car.

“That could be useful,” she replies with a smile, “Particularly with places where the grounds uneven.”

A taller man covered from head to toe except the lower part of his face and hands walks around the car, hands fidgeting nervously with a set of keys.

“Aunt May called,” the man nervously comments, offering Peter a cell, “I picked it up since you left it in the car. She says to call back.”

“Thanks,” Peter hums as he takes it, his expressive chocolate eyes warm and affectionate as he glances at the tall man.

This must be Wade, she thinks, studying him. He’s on the slender side, what little skin she can see looks like it’s been burned and didn’t heal quite right. He’s nervous, though she doesn’t know why.

“Since Peter has apparently forgotten how to do introductions,” she wheels a bit closer and offers a hand, “I’m Gwen.”

She gets the impression that Wade is blinking at her, even though she can’t actually see his eyes through the sunglasses covering a large portion of his face.

“Wade,” the scarred man replies, almost hesitantly accepting her hand to shake.

Smiling, she remarks, “It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard lots, let’s see how much of it’s accurate verses Peter being an excitable spider.”

The hand holding hers tightens for a moment before letting go, laughter pours from the taller man’s lips as if that is the most amusing thing ever. Beside them, Peter rolls his eyes, an amused smile curling his lips.

“Back or front?” she queries as she glances past them at the car, deciding how to get in once they get over being amused with the introductions

“Pick one,” Peter suggests with a grin, waving at the car.

Snickering, she declares, “Front then.”

Wade opens the door behind him without actually looking, still looking in her direction.

“Nice trick,” she tells him as she moves closer, waiting for the boys to move out of the way so she can transfer herself from the chair to the car.

Peter realizes it first and hops backward a bit more than most would be able to.

“Play human, Peter,” she reminds her best friend as she quickly figures out the height and distance she will need to move.

“Right,” Peter agrees a moment later, stepping just a little closer.

Wade turns towards her but doesn’t ask if she needs help, he just keeps hold of the door.

“Thank you,” she tells him once she’s moved over. She can see the way his brow furrows just barely above his glasses.

Wade just nods, as Peter folds down her wheelchair and shoves it in the trunk.

Is the mercenary not used to people being polite to him? That’s not right, everyone deserves at least one person who is polite to them. She continues to think about that as Peter tells Wade something before the two men are slipping into the car. Wade behind the wheel, Peter in the back seat middle.

“So how long are you staying?” Her long time friend asks curiously.

“A week, then back to London for me.” She replies as she glances between them.

She knows it’s still pretty new. They only discovered the fact they are soulmates a little over a month ago. From what Peter’s said, they’re taking their time figuring things out. She’s got a theory it’s because they are sometimes at odds as Spider-Man and Deadpool, but also because neither one of them has very good self-confidence. She’ll get a chance to see during the week.

“Petey said you were hungry, do you like Mexican?” Wade asks, words almost tumbling out in a hard-to-understand sentence. It’s probably a really good thing she is used to how Peter can speed talk when excited.

“Yeah, I do,” she agrees with a quick smile before she goes to look out at the city.

“Did you give your mom a time to expect you?” Peter queries before sitting back.

“No, I told her I was planning on hanging with you for a bit first.” She answers and stretches a bit.

The rest of the ride is quiet, though she gets the impression that it’s a rare thing from the what she sees with Peter glancing at Wade in the mirror and trying for discreet but failing.

Oh brother. Why can’t they manage to just _Talk?_ Is it really that hard?

When they get to the restaurant, there is a brief hesitation before he finds a parking spot. She’s pretty sure it’s because he is deciding whether to park in a handicap spot or not. Thankfully he doesn’t make a big deal out of it. Once the car is parked, Peter gets out and grabs her chair. Like when she was first injured, he holds it steady while she switches over. As soon as she’s settled he lets go.

“Thank you,” she states, looking directly at Wade who seems like a deer caught in headlights.

“For?” It’s almost hesitant.

“Not making a big deal of this,” she replies with an easy smile.

His head bobs nervously.

Motioning for the pair of them to get a move on it, she laughs softly when Peter intentionally bumps Wade. She can remember doing that back before her back was broken. They’d often horseplay, even if Peter was always really careful not to break her. He doesn’t have to worry about it with his soulmate.

From what she knows about Deadpool, he regenerates far faster that Spider-Man does, and considering some of the things she helped patch up during the early years, well, that says a lot.

Inside the hostess seems to know the boys, taking them automatically to a table towards the back with perfect line of sight to the rest of the restaurant. That amuses her, makes her wonder which one prefers it. Their waitress is Fatima, and she’s very happy it’s someone she knows.

“Gwen! It’s good to see you!” Fatima exclaims, grinning at her. “Know what you want?”

She smiles back at the lovely lady. “Whatever the special is,” she replies with a quick glance to the boys.

“The usual,” Peter and Wade answer together, grinning at each other.

“It’ll be out in a bit,” Fatima tells them without bothering to write anything down.

Tipping her head to the side she studies the mercenary before asking, “Do you plan on wearing the sunglasses the entire visit?”

She can see the way his skin turns blotchy red, the texture making it not uniform

“You don’t have to take them off if you are uncomfortable,” she informs him just before Fatima comes back with drinks for them.

“Here you are, we’re a bit busy so the cooks say it’ll take a few extra minutes,” their waitress tells them with an easy smile as she glances between them.

“That’s alright,” she and Peter declare at the same time, snickering at each other.

Silence falls over the table as Fatima walks away chuckling.

Eventually, she’s the one to break the silence when she notices how Wade is fidgeting.

“So, team red?” She queries playfully, “Do you ever work with the other one?”

It seems as if Peter’s holding his breath as he waits for the reaction or response. She’s pretty sure it has to do with the fact she is being blunt. That always was her strong suit, even if it’s been awhile since she’s put it to good use. She can be blunt with the best of them, or side step a subject as needed.

“Yeah,” Wade answers slowly, studying her from behind the glasses, she’s sure. “Have you met him?”

“Officially? No. Unofficially, yes, not long after this,” she motions to the chair.

Peter glances away, skin turning an interesting shade of carmine in the low light.

“Stop that, ignore the little voice trying to make you feel guilty,” she orders her best friend. “We’re having a good visit, there is no feeling guilty because I’m still alive.”

Wade’s head jerks hard as he glances between them, so much so that his glasses fall off, giving her a chance to see the rest of his face. Not that she cares about scars. It’s another reason she was one of the people Peter used to turn to.

Maybe it’s time to move back, she muses as she watches the way Wade discretely touches Peter’s hand. It’s a small thing, but it speaks volumes to her.

They’re saved from anyone needing to comment by Fatima coming over with fresh drinks and the first section of the boys’ meals.

She knows exactly how much Peter’s enhanced biology can require food, so she’s going to bet Wade’s is the same way.

“I’ll be back shortly with the rest!” Fatima tells them almost excitedly.

“Thanks,” all three of them chorus, sharing an easy smile.

What can they talk about that will be easier than not? She wonders as she watches the pair. They’ve only been together for a relatively short time as more than just friends, but the years of friendship have given them a strong base to build from. They are definitely not the normal type of relationship, but that is probably a good thing.

This trip is going to end up  being amazing, she determines, she’s looking forward to her visit and getting to know her best friend’s soulmate.

 


End file.
